


Hunger

by Daiong



Series: Appetite [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>บอนด์มองวิธีที่มุมปากข้างหนึ่งของซิลวาเหยียดยิ้ม—ไม่มีใครมีกลีบปากแบบนั้น</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> มีภาคต่อเป็น The Nature of Crucifixion แต่ไม่จำเป็นต้องอ่าน Hunger ก่อนอ่านฟิก NoC ค่ะ

“อะไรทำให้นายคิดว่ามันจะเป็นครั้งแรกของฉัน”

 

“โอ้ มิสเตอร์บอนด์” ซิลวาเอ่ย แสร้งทำทีท่าเหมือนได้ตรับฟังเรื่องอื้อฉาว กายหนาผละออกมาเล็กน้อย หากมิห่างเพียงพอที่จะลดบรรยากาศหนาแน่นระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งคู่ ในขณะที่มือทั้งสองลากมาหยุดอยู่เหนือเข่าของบอนด์ รอยยิ้มยังคงไม่จางหายไปจากวงหน้าเสียทีเดียว

 

บอนด์มองวิธีที่มุมปากข้างหนึ่งของซิลวาเหยียดยิ้ม—ไม่มีใครมีกลีบปากแบบนั้น ไม่มีใคร _ยิ้ม_ แบบนั้น ใบหน้าอีกครึ่งหนึ่งไร้รอยยิ้มโดยสิ้นเชิง ประหนึ่งมีเส้นที่มองไม่เห็นขีดกลางอยู่บนวงหน้าคร้าม บอนด์จ้องเข้าไปในดวงตาที่ดูเหมือนผิวน้ำบึงสกปรก หน่วงความหนักอึ้งของสายตาพวกเขาเอาไว้ และมิขยับไหวแม้เพียงนิดเมื่อซิลวาใช้นิ้วมือข้างซ้ายลากใต้ข้อพับขาของเขา เวลาเดียวกับที่มือขวาไล้วนอยู่ที่บริเวณใกล้ ๆ หัวเข็มขัดของบอนด์

 

ซิลวาส่งเสียง _ฮืมม์_ ในลำคอ “ถ้าอย่างนั้น “ผม…สนใจว่าคุณดึงดูดเข้าหาผู้ชายโดยทั่วไป หรือแค่กับบางกรณีเมื่อวัยหวาน ไบเซ็กฌวลหรือ Bi-curious หรือ” เข่าข้างหนึ่งแทรกไล้กับท่อนขาด้านในของบอนด์อย่างเบาอารมณ์ – ลวนลามและเตรียมตัวตั้งรับในขณะเดียวกัน

 

บอนด์ระบายลมหายใจที่ฟังดูเหมือนเสียงหัวร่อเล็กน้อย “อยากเขียนโน้ตไปเทียบกับประสบการณ์ของคุณหรือ”

 

“โอ้ ไม่ ๆ ๆ  พ่อหนุ่มที่รัก” ซิลวากระซิบตอบ พลางโน้มกายเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น ปลายเท้าข้างหนึ่งของเขาตวัดลากขาเก้าอี้ของตนตามมา เกิดเสียง _ครืด_ ขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบ ทุกสัมผัสและทุกลมหายใจดูเหมือนจะถูกกลั่นกรองออกมาโดยถูกคำนวณไว้แล้ว “ผมไม่สนใจอะไรหยุมหยิมแบบนั้นหรอก แล้วหากคุณสงสัย—ผมเป็นแพนเซ็กฌวล”

 

เสี้ยววินาทีหนึ่งบอนด์นึกอยากจะตอกกลับอย่างชาญฉลาด ทว่า— “อ้อ” บอนด์ว่า ขณะคงสีหน้าและจังหวะลมหายใจไว้เฉกเดิม แม้จะยอมรับว่านิ้วที่นวดเคล้นอยู่ใต้เข็มขัดเขาจะมิเป็นที่พิสมัยนัก บอนด์นึกสงสัยว่าบางทีสัญญาณของวิทยุที่คิวให้เขามาอาจส่งไปไม่ถึงแหล่งที่มาของมันจากเกาะนี้ กระนั้นเขาก็แน่ใจว่าสัญญาณที่เปิดตั้งแต่บนเรือก็ต้องบ่งบอกเส้นทางมาที่นี่ชัดเจนเพียงพอ เขาปลอดภัยแน่นอน ไม่จำเป็นต้องกังขาเรื่องนั้น

 

ทว่า ความคิดดังกล่าวมิได้ทำให้บอนด์รู้สึกแช่มชื่นกว่าเดิม

 

ซิลวาโค้มกายลง แล้วกลับดูมีอำนาจยิ่งขึ้นเมื่อเขาเหลือบตาขึ้นมองบอนด์จากมุมที่ต่ำกว่า ดวงตากรีดเสียงว่า _หนูกระหายเลือด_  รอยยิ้มได้มลายหายไปแล้ว บุรุษผมสีบลอนด์ทองเอ่ยอย่างเนิบช้าว่า “ผมไม่อยากให้แขกผู้มีเกียรติต้องรู้สึกกร่อย บางทีเราน่าจะหาอะไรที่เป็นครั้งแรกของคุณมาทำ จริงไหม หืม?” เขาเคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น “เช่นการถูกข่มขืน ผมค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าคุณยังไม่เคย?”

 

บอนด์ไม่ตอบ เขาเพียงแต่เลื่อนสายตามองตามเจ้าของดวงตาสีน้ำตาลมืดที่เอียงหน้าเข้ามาใกล้

 

“แต่แม้กระทั่งเรื่องนั้นก็อาจดู…ธรรมดาไปนิด” ซิลวากล่าวต่อ ปลดภาระมิให้บอนด์ต้องพูดโต้ตอบ และขยับเข้าไปให้กลีบปากเฉียดแตะมุมปากของบอนด์

 

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าปฏิเสธที่จะเป็นฝ่ายฉีกละจากสายตาคนตรงหน้าก่อน ในใจตระหนักดีว่าซิลวาไม่คิดจะจูบจริงจัง  _นั่น_ อาจให้โอกาสบอนด์โจมตีมากเกินไป

 

“โอ คุณอยากรู้ไหมว่าผมอยากทำอะไร” ซิลวากล่าวเสียงเบา แล้วเป็นฝ่ายละสายไปเสียก่อน เขาจูบผะแผ่วที่เชิงกรามของอาคันตุกะเบื้องหน้า “ผมอยากใช้เข็มฉีดยาที่อยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อของผมกับคุณ มันมีฤทธิ์ที่เชื่อถือได้ทีเดียวล่ะ ไม่เหมือนยาปลุกเซ็กซ์ที่มีผลแบบยาหลอกพลาซิโบ แล้วก็…” จูบอันแผ่วเบาแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นการดูดเลียระเรื่อยไปถึงกกหูคนตรงหน้า ลมหายใจร้อนรดเมื่อซิลวาเปล่งเสียงอีกครา “ผมอยากเล่น Russian roulette  คุณเคยลองรึเปล่า อาจจะดูเก่า ๆ เชย ๆ ไปหน่อย แต่ในโลกอย่างเรา ๆ แล้ว กระสุนลูกหนึ่งในปืนลูกโม่นั้นไม่เคยหมดเสน่ห์ไปเสียทีเดียว เราคงเล่นกันรอบเดียว ผมจะเป็นคนเอาปืนจ่อขมับคุณและลั่นไกให้ ดีไหมล่ะ ผมนึกภาพว่าถ้าคุณโชคดีไม่เจอกระสุนนั่น ผมจะจูบคุณ—ในวินาทีที่คุณตระหนักว่ายังไม่ถูกหนูตัวเบ้งกิน มันจะเพียงแค่ช่วงจังหวะเวลาเดียวที่คุณอาจไม่ทันคิดจะกัดลิ้นผม” ซิลวาค่อย ๆ ผละกายออก พลางใช้มือลากอ้อยอิ่งตามตัวบอนด์ “โรแมนติกดีออกใช่ไหม” และแล้วนัยน์ตาไร้แววก็วูบไหวเงาแห่งผู้มีชัย “แต่ตอนนี้…หายใจก่อน… เจมส์ ไม่ใช่ว่าผมไม่กล้าเล่นกับศพ แต่ผมอยากให้คุณหายใจอยู่”

 

ดวงตาสีนภากะพริบหนึ่งครั้ง บอนด์เลื่อนสายตาจากริมฝีปากที่กำลังแย้มยิ้มใจเย็นไปยึดเหนี่ยวดวงตาของซิลวาเอาไว้เฉกเดิม เขาเผยอกลีบปากออกเล็กน้อยยามที่สูดหายใจเข้าบางเบาเชื่องช้า โดยมิแน่ใจนักว่าตนเริ่มสะกดลมหายใจตัวเองไว้ตั้งแต่เมื่อใด

 

“นั่นแหละ… พ่อคนดี” ซิลวากล่าว มีจังหวะเพลงอยู่ที่ปลายเสียง เขายืนขึ้นอย่างไว้ท่าที “แน่นอนว่าผมยินดีต้อนรับคุณในฐานะอาคันตุกะผู้มีเกียรติ แต่ว่าคุณก็ต้องทำใจชินกับอาหารของที่นี่” ครึ่งซีกของกลีบปากเขาเหยียดยิ้ม “แล้วไว้เวลาผม…”

 

ซิลวามีแผน—สิ่งที่ปรารถนา เขาคาดการณ์ว่าคงมิได้ใช้ในวันนี้ แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะเป็นไปมิได้ในวันหน้า บางทีในช่วงแรก ๆ การใช้ยากับบอนด์อาจเป็นสิ่งจำเป็น แต่สุดท้ายหากถูกฝึกอยู่ในสภาพแวดล้อมอันจำกัดย่อมไม่ยากที่จะปลุกเร้าอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่ต้องพึ่งสารเคมีภายนอก โดยเฉพาะหลังจากที่ซิลวาสลักกลอนอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้มิให้เสร็จสม ซิลวามีเครื่องมือที่เหมาะแก่การนั้นอยู่ และมีห้องที่มีอุณหภูมิเหมาะเจาะเอาไว้สำหรับยื้อดึงกล้ามเนื้อแขนสวย ๆ ของ 007 ไว้กับเพดาน แล้ว— _โอ้_  ผ่านไปสักเกือบเดือน มิสเตอร์เจมส์ บอนด์อาจวอนขอให้ตัวเองได้หลับนอนเมื่อเขาเหนื่อยล้าเกินไป ครั้นซิลวาถอดกรงที่ห้อมล้อมจุดอ่อนสะท้านที่กลางลำตัว _เจมส์_ ออก (หรือ _มิสเตอร์บอนด์_  ซิลวาจะเลือกใช้ _เจมส์_ โดยทั่วไป แต่อาจเรียก _มิสเตอร์บอนด์_ ยามที่ปรารถนาจะลงโทษ) ซิลวาอาจนึกคึกใจดีเพียงพอที่จะใช้ปากกลืนกินเจมส์ให้แข็งขืนและขึ้นสีอย่างน่า _เจ็บปวด_  เขาตั้งใจจะเป็นฝ่ายรุก—เสียส่วนใหญ่ เจมส์มีความอดทนเป็นสิบ ๆ ลิตรก็จริง ทว่าหลังจากอดหลับอดนอนเสีย 49 ชั่วโมง การคาดหวังให้เจมส์หลั่งน้ำตายามที่ซิลวาสอดแทรกกายเข้าไปซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าก็มิน่าจะใช่เรื่องเกินจริง เจมส์น่าจะส่งเสียงน่าฟังเมื่อเขาได้โอกาสสุขสมในที่สุดหลังจากถูกสกัดกั้นมาสัก—สามอาทิตย์ ซิลวาแม้แต่คิดปรารถนาจะฝึกให้เจมส์เรียกเขาว่า _ราอูล_ ยามที่ตนต้องการ เขาคาดว่านั่นอาจเป็นเรื่องยากมากกว่าอย่างอื่น

 

แต่มนุษย์เราย่อมมีสิทธิ์ที่จะฝัน

 

และกระสันอยาก

 

ซิลวากล่าวต่อด้วยสุรเสียงแผ่วเบากว่าเดิม “เวลาผมขอ… _ดี ๆ_  ให้คุณกรีดร้อง ผม…ไม่อยากจะเห็นคุณฝืนไม่ทำจริง ๆ นะ เดี๋ยวอาหารมื้อเลิศจะเหมือนกับกลืนยาขม” ซิลวาได้เห็นเศษเสี้ยวของความกลัว อาจจะเพียงแค่ 0.07% จากที่เขาต้องการทั้งหมด แต่ซิลวาเรียนรู้ที่จะใช้เวลาเก็บเกี่ยว

 

บางทีหนูก็หิวจนชิน จนอิ่มไม่เป็น

 

 

 

**The End.**


End file.
